Kuroki
"The name is Amatsu, not many people live to hear my name, consider yourself lucky. Take me on, if you think your ready." —'Amatsu' with a dark smirk on his face History Alternate Beginning About 300 years in another timeline before Tori and Yaksha were born. Two brothers Tenjin and Amatsu along with their younger sister were chosen to be protectors of the universe. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Eximius AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Amaka, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Amatsu was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he was strong but not as strong as she wanted and so he was treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Eximius who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. Amatsu was angry that he could not leave with Tenjin on his missions with Eximius. Battle with Pandora Amatsu eventually became more like what his mother wanted, even worse. Tenjin was a big part of his life teaching him how to let go of all the despair that he was going through. On the other hand, Amatsu being motivated by his mother to become stronger and take a liking to combat. Later on, Tenjin had a plan that he would fight Amaka along with his cousin Lavei in order for Amatsu to join Eximius in the battle against the monsters created by Pandora and Akitatsu. Tenjin, and Amatsu were both injured, their baby sister was at home at the time of the battle, but Tenjin managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lavei take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Amatsu decided to battle Akitatsu on his own seeing his brother was too injuried, he took his Rage God Form for the first time and destroyed as well as overpowering them with his brute strength. Tenjin was amazed by the power Amatsu displayed at a young age. His father fought against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Epsilon his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon his wingman. Leaving Home Years later Tenjin introduced Amatsu to a planet, Kolob, with five peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. Academy Entrance: Alternate Amatsu had met Juubei the grandmaster of the school for the first time. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. At this time Amatsu was used to the power of his rage and awoken his affinity at an early stage, he spent many years taking on missions and formed a team with Rei, Tabitha, Violet, Amethyst, Dex, Dango and Karmine. As the time passed he killed Dex, Dango, and Karmine having used them to achieve his own goals. As for the females of the team they are said to be deceased but Amatsu claims to not have killed them. Amatsu vs Eximius: True Zenith Approximately 500 years after Amatsu entered the academy, he killed every deity that opposed him and kept the tradition of his tribe alive. Amatsu had met his father again who returned from the Pandora after obtaining enough power to escape it and destroy it. Amatsu who was one for living by his heritage challenged Eximius to a battle to the death. Eximius had mentioned his mother but Amatsu was annoyed and angered deep down however kept his cheerful expression. Eximius was not there for his mother who was killed during the 500 year period. Eximius was furious at Amatsu for killing his own kind just for self-pleasure engages in combat and the battle becomes extremely destructive, causing shockwaves to make buildings tumble in Capitol City. Eximius was far stronger than Amatsu was at the time but he still had an upper hand against him. Amatsu manages to shift Eximius' form from an ammortal entity to that of a living one by using his gaunlets to absorb his energy and avatar creation to switch his embodiment. Amatsu was bleeding badly but still excited from the feel of battle, Eximius was fatigued since the Gloves of Rainhart absorbs energy and cuts off any regenerative properties for 3 days. He defeats Eximius using his Shattering Void Impact. He unlocked his Raze God Form in this battle from being forced back into a corner by his father, the force of his true form plus his signature skill destroys Eximius. Amatsu, Zenith Lord A few months later he meets with Yaksha and Tori as they both challenge him to a battle but Amatsu refuses stating that they are not strong enough to fight him. He does say that he will provide them with some training. Personality and Appearance Amatsu is an Antagonist of the series True Awakening. He loves fighting, he is very clever and unpredictable, he is a Zenith with great evil power and the son of Amaka of the 3nd Universe and Eximius. He doesn't kill children and only goes after those that are strong. Once he sets his sights on someone strong, he won't stop until they are dead or defeated. He is evil but prefers to send his enemies to the afterlife with a smile, he has long white hair, he wears white chinese martial arts clothing and shoes with a scarf that extends down his back like a cape, he carries the Heavenly Dimensional Blade from his universe and his Demonic Sunshade that weights over 1,000 Tons. That's 2 Million Pounds. However he can change the weight of his umbrella whenever he wants as long as he can carry it. His weight is 130lbs and his height is 4 ft, 3in. Equipment Heavenly Dimensional Blade The Heavenly Dimensional Blade is the sword of Amatsu, it was formerly Amaka's since it was given to her by her brother. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was passed down to Amatsu in the 3rd Universe, he grabbed this sword from his mother's shrine and used this sword to slay the many monsters released from the Pandora. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration for 3 days when cut. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Amatsu is in Raze God Form or Rage God Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes gigantic over 200 FT tall. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Heavenly Dimensional Edge is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Yaksha and Akasha have the same weapon. Rings of Balance via Rage Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Amatsu wields unique rings which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Demonic Sunshade Demonic Sunshade is a black umbrella that Amatsu uses in battle to defend himself from gunfire and flames, this umbrella can fire explosive bullets, and elementally charged bullets. It is fireproof and bulletproof. The weight of the umbrella can be changed by Amatsu easily and with his mastery he can make the weight equivalent to that of the biggest sun or that of a piece of paper. It can be used in battle knocking enemies back with its weight and force. Zodiac Guns Two Pistols that capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. 'Affinity' * Rage Amatsu gains power from rage therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Amatsu can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage. Amatsu is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Amatsu can also can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Amatsu can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Amatsu chooses carefully which one to use. Amatsu who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Amatsu unlocked his Rage Affinity through the many battles he faced and his past. This power makes him build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, Amatsu's power is greatly enhanced and is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Amatsu is able to keep his calm and collected attitude, as well as his joy of killing and targeting strong opponents. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Amatsu can even have the power to cause so much violence they can start an all-out war. He can increase the power of their electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing their strength. * Vortex Blessing Amatsu is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the three lights the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Amatsu is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * Pure Ultimate Divinity Amatsu can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Amatsu gained this power by learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. Abilities * Immense Strength He also spent a long time killing and defeating people in his world He has learned many different styles of fighting like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do. He is an expert at Martial Arts and is capable of piercing people with his hands or destroying cities/planets with the force of his punches. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different Gods, Superhumans and more, he devoted himself to training on his own carrying heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatly helped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrown at him. * Superhuman Stamina Because of a lot of the weight training, and the weight of his umbrella, he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. * Rabbit Physiology Amatsu was born during the year of the rabbit and since this was different on his home planet he picked up the traits and abilities of a humanoid rabbit. Since a week on Genesis was equivalent to a year on Earth, this came by quickly. Amatsu is able to move extremely fast with a sword or in combat because of this, he also was able to gain high levels of strength quickly once he entered the academy with his brother and started training. His reflexes are even great to the point where he was able to stop light speed attacks easily. This is also because of the power of Ultimate Divinity that Amatsu achieved much easier than with other Zenith. * Immortality He is the son of Eximius and Amaka, he inherited their Immortality along with some other natural skills. He can feel pain yet cannot be killed, though he may be sealed away but it will take him time to break free of a seal. * Unlimited Skills He has a full arsenal of over a billion skills just like Yaksha. He has mastered many different skills from Hand to Hand combat to weapon mastery and energy mastery. He gained much knowledge of every technique and ability the universe holds for over 1000 years . * Dimensional Wisdom Amatsu claims to know anything and everything about someone or something that enters his dimension. A very powerful ability that could be used to pinpoint anyone from any part of the universe and attack them right away. Skills * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. One of his signature skills. * Meteor Touch Amatsu transfers all of his energy into his fist and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first used against Pandora's monsters when he helped Eximius and his brother. * Spiral Step, Punching Palm Strike This technique opens the opponents guard with a punch then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. * Counter Twist Fist Block The defensive form of the Spiral Step Punching Palm Strike. This technique throws the opponent's attack away from the user then the user delivers a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. * Flaming Lightning Claw Amatsu is able to channel his energy creating a stream of lightning with flames surrounding the lightning forming a spear from his hand that pierces the enemy with electricity ringing within its victim and shuts off their ability to regenerate with the shock. This damages his hand. * Northern Dragon, Dimensional Sever This is a deadly counter attack move where Amatsu moves under his opponents arm or leg during their attack and holds out his hand with all 5 fingers spread out, landing a piercing strike right into their chest which hits their heart, once it goes through the heart or limb is sliced in half causing fatal or life ending injuries. If it the heart and still pierces inside, the attack has less effect on the heart and if it misses then it has an after effect the Dimensional Sever which makes a wave that slices the opponent in half. 'Special Skills' Epsilonic Unlock The Epsilonic Unlock allows Amatsu to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Epsilonic Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Amatsu can use the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Epsilonic can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. The unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. It allows Amatsu to perform reincarnations. He can absorb a person's energy and duplicate their appearance and memories. It grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating sensing and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. He can manipulate his own skeletal structure at any definition. It is also primarily used to increase the amount of blood in Amatsu's body, allowing for it to be used in the performance of special abilities. By infusing stem cells with energy, Amatsu can choose which kind of cells are produced by their body. By forming a copious amount of red blood cells, the user can shape the resulting blood into a variety of weapon shapes. By forming a similar amount of white blood cells, the user can expel a large amount of pathogens from their body, making them entirely resistant to most forms of disease. By manipulating these traits, users can eject their blood as a projectile. Epsilonic Wheel Epsilonic Wheel is the 2nd stage in which his powers are being able to see energy flow. This allows Amatsu to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Amatsu. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Amatsu has the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power. Even if it means damaging one’s body, in order to reproduce a copied technique. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. He is able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even though barriers with great perception. Epsilonic Orbit Epsilonic Orbit is the final phase. It can differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques. He possesses a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto his body and abilities in order to prevent Amatsu from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, Amatsu can gain access to this full potential. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various tends. He can create, control and mimic technology via magic. He can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. In this phase Amatsu is able to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. This ability can be used passively or actively. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. He can sense, generate, and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow, and flourish throughout the universe. The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Amatsu is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Amatsu can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations he has possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing speed, strength and stamina. Primary Absolution He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it will become negative hue. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed. He can only use this form for a short period, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on being inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possesses multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. Amatsu's form possesses great power and strength. Amatsu is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows Amatsu to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Level 1-5(Max). He was able to develop it when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many and from facing powerful opponents. Amatsu can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. Ultimate Skills * Advancing Dimensional Slash Advancing Dimensional Slash is a combo that consists of 37 high speed slashes with his Katana, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Amatsu then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is in an outward direction where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the devastating barrage of slashes. * Flare Step: Ultra Tempest The attack starts with Amatsu's body becoming surrounded with his rage energy, he manifests his energy in the form of a claw and slashes his enemy 10 times then follows up with a flurry of high speed kicks that end with a downward slash, creating the image of a wolf's head. This combo ends with a slash into the air followed up by a series of upwards slashes that give off flames and some more kicks that knock the opponent back to the ground. The wolf is highly powerful and has great destructive force. This is Amatsu's first ultimate and is 25 hits. * Void Touch/Void Impact It is his strongest physical attack the Void Impact. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Rage God Form. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. * Shattering Void Impact/Touch This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Void Impact or Touch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the red energy from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. Relationships Family * Amaka: She is Amatsu's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brother. Amatsu made his mother proud by improving his skills in combat. When she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Amatsu stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Dimensional Edge from infront of the waterfall. Amatsu asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Amatsu roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Zenith blood, Amatsu became a monster created by her wishes, he later returned to the planet Genesis and trained under her. He eventually defeated Amaka for the first time, and left home. Eventually she was killed but he never knew how. * Eximius: He is Amatsu's father. He never really paid Amatsu much attention and whenever he tried to show Maximus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Eximius only paid attention to his older brother Tenjin and his baby sister. Leaving Amatsu feeling annoyed by his presence and with a building rage. Eximius sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Later in life, Eximius had returned to the world, but Amatsu killed him. * Tenjin: He is Amatsu's older brother and his teacher when he was growing up. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Tenjin was there to protect Amatsu every time he got into trouble but Amatsu was slightly annoyed by his interference. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Kolob. Mentor * Juubei: He was probably the most important person in Amatsu's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Amatsu is so skilled at the art of the sword. The sword style that Amatsu learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Juubei's death had a serious impact on Amatsu's life. Friends & Allies * Rei Axelle Hisoka: Amatsu met up with her as the few years went by on Planet Kolob, he found out that she was after the same target he was, so the two became friends and seem to have an interest in each other. Amatsu even paid for her to get crafted a sword called Benizakura. * Violet Kyuketsuki: Amatsu and Violet were close, they treated each other like family and even looked out for each other. She was killed in his timeline by Akitatsu along with Tabitha and Amethyst. * Tabitha Kanue: Amatsu thinks of her as a friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained with Amatsu when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Amatsu and her can relate to each other seeing that they both have neglectful fathers. Tabitha is older than Amatsu (physically) and treats him like a younger sibling. * Dex: He is a swordsman like Amatsu, they are rivals but Amatsu proves to have superior swordsmanship to that of Dex, possibly due to his upbringing where he was trained by his mother and Juubei. He was eventually killed for trying to get in the way of Amatsu's goal to kill Eximius. * Amethyst Kyuketsuki: Amatsu thought of her as a friend and was somewhat close to her, he was slightly devastated by finding out Akitatsu killed her and Violet. Transformation Rage God Form Akasha loses his sense of humanity and goes berserk, making him have an ominous and evil personality. His physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing Akasha to withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks while ignoring injuries with his mind set only on defeating his enemy. Akasha's hair becomes long and red, his skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes his clothes tear sometimes. He has a blackish ring around his eyes and the iris becomes red, the power boost is 15-30 times normal level of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and energy attacks. Raze God Form The next transformation from Rage God Form. Akasha becomes completely berserk and driven by rage that he will not stop himself until the enemy is dead, unable to fight or reduced to ashes. Akasha also must transform from Rage God Form first to access this form. Akasha's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. His power is now 4 times that of Rage God Form, possibly over 100 times normal level. He can easily overpower his enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat his target. This form is only exclusive to Yaksha and Akasha who was able to achieve a form beyond his 1st Transformation. Brawling Method Akasha's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike Using styles like Taekwondo, Karate and Judo he can fight with great finesse. His fighting style is exactly the same as Yaksha's but more advanced level mastery. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Akasha can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He fights using the "Resolved Dimension Force." It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Quotes * "The world has become corrupt, only filled with darkness. It brought me only sadness, rage and despair. The light you spoke of father no longer exists in this world. I have become the darkness itself and I will overpower your light. You will regret not being there for us. My mother died in my arms, I will never forget the tears I saw on her face as she passed away. I want the world to know my pain." to Alternate Maximus. Trivia * Akasha (or Akash, Ākāśa, आकाश) is the Sanskrit word meaning "aether in both its elemental and metaphysical senses. * "Zenith", Akasha's surname means "The time at which something is most powerful or successful." * In Hinduism, "Akasha" means the basis and essence of all things in the material world; the first material element created from the astral world, (Akasha (Ether), Earth, Water, Fire, Air, in sequence). It is one of the "five elements"; its main characteristic is Shabda (sound). In Sanskrit the word means "space", the first element in creation. In Hindi, Marathi and Gujarati, and many other Indian languages, the meaning of Akasha has been accepted as sky. * In Jainism, Akasha is space in the Jain conception of the cosmos. It falls into the Ajiva category, divided into two parts: Loakasa (the part occupied by the material world) and Aloakasa(the space beyond it which is absolutely void and empty). In Loakasa the universe forms only a part. Akasha is that which gives space and makes room for the existence of all extended substances. * In Buddhist phenomenology Akasha is divided into limited space (ākāsa-dhātu) and endless space (ajatākasā). The Vaibhashika, an early school of Buddhist philosophy, hold Akasha's existence to be real. Ākāsa is identified as the first arūpa jhāna(arūpajhāna), but usually translates as "infinite space." * In Paganism, The upward point of the pentacle, the pentagram or five pointed star within a circle, represents Akasha. The others represent Fire, Earth, Air and Water. While Earth is considered "north"; Fire is "south"; air is "east"; Water is "west", while Akasha is "center". Category:Zenith Tribe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinjin Members